Julia Osteler
Julia Roesia Osteler is the youngest child of Cas Ridley, as well as the half-sister of Reinhold Ridley. She was sheltered and lived most of her life unaware that she was a princess. When her mother died, all she had was a note to help her find her family. Biography Early Childhood Julia's mother was an unmarried woman who had a single encounter with Cas Ridley, during one of the prince's drunken excursions. Rather than leaving Julia on Cas's doorstep like Reinhold's mother, Julia's mother suffers the stigma of raising a child alone, which contributed to them being social outcasts. Her mother's status of being an Aucurian immigrant also ostracized the pair. Julia's mother carefully sheltered her daughter and ensured she never found out what her birthmark meant. As a result, Cas, Reinhold, and Cas's family never find out about Julia's existence until after her mother's death. When Julia's ten years old, her mother suffers from a lingering illness, throughout which her young daughter is forced to care for her and watch her slowly die. She passes away of heart failure. Julia's outsider status meant that no one would take care of her. While shuffling through her mother's things, she stumbled across a letter that her mother wrote in the event of her death. The letter explained that her father was Cas Ridley, and that she should go to the castle and show the her birthmark. Julia decided to go the night of the Event. The Event Julia loses her memories during the Event, and sleeps for four days after. She wakes up to the village burning as it's ransacked by bandits. Dazed, she tries to flee with nothing but the nightgown on her back and the letter in her hand. The bandits catch her, and she's brutally raped. The birthmark on her left hip is recognized as a sign of royalty, and she's held captive as a sort of hostage. The abuse continues throughout her captivity, but Julia never lets go of the letter. After several weeks as a prisoner, Julia's freed in the middle of the night by the thief Patty du Merle, who cuts her free out of pity for her plight. Patty takes Julia back to Reinhold Ridley's castle, not knowing that she's Julia's cousin and Reinhold is her half-brother. Upon reaching the castle, Julia collapses into a comatose state. Reinhold takes care of her the best he can. Upon reading the letter she still carried with her, he realizes she's his half-sister. Julia doesn't wake up for several months. Mercifully, when she does, she has little to no recollection of her time spent in captivity, her brain having blocked out the most of the traumatic event. Appearance Personality Relationships Reinhold Ridley Patty du Merle Cas Ridley Luinne Ridley Seti Ridley Quotes Trivia * Julia's zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Her moral alignment is lawful neutral, and her tarot card is the Hermit. * Julia shares the last name of Oriele Osteler, a love interest of Cas's, but it's unclear if there's any relation. Category:Characters Category:Second Generation Category:Princesses Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Hermit Category:Tara-Ingerilorans